


Two interns

by Tetralea



Series: Tom Holland smut prompts [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Okay, so this is a small something, inspired bythesesmut prompts.Tom and the reader are interns at the same firm and she is having a hard day. Tom figures how to help. Pure smut.‘Tom.’ You pleaded weakly, already being putty in his arms. Fuck you just wanted this need to go away, and he was the perfect solution for it even if it was risky.‘It’s okay, love, I got you.’ Tom pressed his lips against yours, deepening the kiss, making you melt in his hands. ‘I need you to be very quiet.’
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tom Holland smut prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Two interns

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story in like a year, I am coming back from a bad state of mental health. It's not perfect, also it's my first ever fic with Tom, so I hope you guys will like it!

It was more than hot in the office however no one seemed to notice it except from you. It felt you could peel your skin off and it would be still too much for you.

However the heating was just fine and well, the reason of your heated state were the two intense dark brown eyes staring at you from across your table. It was hard to breathe. It was hard not to stare back and start flirting, and it was definitely hard to focus on your work like this. You were particularly drowning in need and want and the way Tom have looked at you didn’t help.

The two of you were interns at a new start-up and you were loving it. The job and the team was awesome. You started a few weeks after him, so you had the pleasure of him showing you the main points of the job and guiding you around in the first few weeks. Sure, you had your mentor, but somehow hearing anything from Tom was way more fascinating and you enjoyed his company a lot. He was cute and smart and you liked him.

The four of you have made a team, Tom, your mentor, you and your boss who was also very young, still had the more experience and expertise. The four of you had your own little island of desks at the office. Two tables next to each other and the others on the opposite side, facing towards you. It made the communication easier and faster. You sat next to your mentor, at the direct opposite of you your boss, so you haven’t seen much of her because of the huge monitors between you, yet you saw Tom pretty clearly who sat next to her.

You licked you lips and undid a button on your shirt dress to help yourself breathe, but it did nothing. There were two tiny inconveniences in the situation. The first one was your upcoming period. The little bitch obviously noticed your lack of pregnancy this month too, so it made you horny 24/7, wanting to have all the sex you could get to solve the problem, even if getting pregnant wasn’t your intentions at all. None the less it made you want Tom even more, your skin was crawling with need and the pressure in your stomach was almost unbearable. The second small thing was your relationship with Tom. It started pretty fast and was still undefined, but it involved a huge amount of sex for sure. You were crazy for him after the first week and after your first time together you were ruined for forever. He was good and you loved every second of it.

With a shaky sigh you stood from your seat and walked out to the corridor. You needed fresh air. The staircase was used in only extreme cases like fire or if the elevators were broken, so it was relatively cold there and it just seemed the ideal hiding spot until you could gather yourself a little.

You leant to the cold concrete wall pressing your back and palms to it, hoping it would cool you down a little. As your head rested on the hard surface, and your eyes were closed maybe it got a little bit better. Maybe your heart wasn’t pounding anymore and the painful pressure in your belly seemed to be at ease a little too. The long exhale leaving your lips helped too, alongside with the cool air. It seemed like you just found your place when the door got opened, and you practically jumped in surprise, your heart beating hard and fast again.

‘Hey. You alright?’ Tom asked while his eyes scanned you over in worry. ‘You left a while ago and I thought something was up, but you weren’t at the corridor so…’ His voice was unsure, and those pretty eyes were staring at you while he spoke. Something was up Tom could see and it just made him worry even more. Sure, he did flirt with you and sent you a few less discreet texts, about his plans for the night, but it was nothing new. Yet desperation and frustration were written all over your features and the closer he got to you the worse it seemed.

‘Please, don’t come closer.’ Mentally you cursed yourself for sounding so weak and breathy already, but you couldn’t help it. He shouldn’t have been here, he should have had stayed at the office, you needed every ounce of energy you had to stop yourself from pulling him into you.

‘What’s wrong, darling?’ Your plea did nothing and now Tom was standing right in front of you, his soft, warm hands sliding onto your cheeks. God, your skin was hot, and if he looked at you, he could see you shaking a little. Your lips were parted and breathing slowly was clearly a challenge now. Your cheeks were flushed, and your skin was burning. How could he not see it before? The way you looked at him, eyes clouded with lust and want and need for him. He sucked in a breath as realisation hit him.

‘Please, stop. We can’t do that here.’ Your body was incredibly tense, trying not to move, hands strictly pressed against the wall, but your eyes were begging for him.

‘But I really want to help you, love. Look at you, you are shaking.’ He pointed out as his hands slid onto your hips, keeping you in place, because he was worried your legs might give in in any second. His words were like oil to the fire. You wanted him to help to make this uneasy feeling go but getting caught was still a risk. You needed this job and so did he, so this could wait. The second your lips parted to tell him no, he stepped closer pressing his firm body against yours. A quiet whimper betrayed you and he was quick to keep you quiet, pressing his lips to yours. His kiss was intoxicating, soft and it felt like a cool balm on your burning body. Your desperate moan got muffled on Tom’s lips and your hands gripped his cotton shirt not caring if you will crumble the nice fabric.

‘Tom.’ You pleaded weakly, already being putty in his arms. Fuck you just wanted this need to go away, and he was the perfect solution for it even if it was risky.

‘It’s okay, love, I got you.’ Tom pressed his lips against yours, deepening the kiss, making you melt in his hands. ‘I need you to be very quiet.’ He warned before his hand slipped under your dress and pulled your panties to the side. ‘Look at you, I barely touched you and you are already soaking wet.’ He purred into your neck, sucking pretty red marks onto the delicate skin. They would be gone in minutes, but now he wanted you just as much. You were so wet for him and it nearly drove him crazy. His long fingers worked small, slow circles on your clit before they slid into you, making your eyes roll back and bit your own lips, trying to keep quiet.

You had no idea when your dress got unbuttoned so much that now your heaving breasts were pressed to Tom’s chest. ‘So pretty, love.’ He breathed out, peppering kisses onto your lace covered breasts. With one solid movement he pulled your bralette to the side, now your tits and rock hard nipples on full display for him. He sucked one into his hot mouth and you were done for. All of your muscles got tense for a second before your orgasm washed over your body, leaving you a shaking, hot mess in Tom’s arms. In a second his lips were pressed firmly against yours to muffle the sounds of your pleasure the best he could as your hands slid into his locks pulling him impossibly close. You needed him, not his hands or lips but the man himself.

‘I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.’ You whispered as your hands worked on his belt, pulling his pretty, hard cock free. Tom only smirked as he hitched your leg up on his waist pushing his tip in.

‘Thank god you are on the pill.’ He moaned as he pushed all the way into you. God, he felt good, filling you up all the way, stretching your pretty cunt, just the way you needed him.

It immediately got better, the pressure in your stomach, the hardship with breathing, and now you were desperately clinging onto him, trying not to make any sound as he was fucking you hard and fast. His pretty curls were tickling you as he buried his face into your neck. It was hard not to make any sound when you were this fucking tight and wet around him from your previous orgasm, and you were already close to the second one. He could tell, by the sound of your mewls and the way you pulled on his hair and gripped his shirt desperately. ‘Come for me, darlin’.’ He whispered into your ear and it was all what took from you. Your lips turned into a silent scream as your over sensitive pussy pulsed around his cock, his thrusts prolonging your pleasure until he could hold his own.

‘Sweetheart, darlin’ I’m…’ Tom warned you as he pulled out and you just had enough time to sink onto your knees wrapping your pretty lips around his throbbing cock and sucking. God, even this would have been enough for him at any day to come, but he was already close and it was so damn hard not to moan your name while his body was shaking from the force of his pleasure as he come down on your throat. With one last involuntary thrust of his hips he emptied all his load into your mouth which you were eager to swallow.

When it was over the two of your could have been a sight, you were sitting on the ground with your breasts pulled from your bra, dress slightly dishevelled, the hem is gathered around your hips and Tom was standing above you, leaning to the wall to gain some leverage, his shirt unbuttoned a bit more than it would be appropriate and it was pulled out of his jeans, doing nothing to cover his still hard cock.

‘Better?’ Tom spoke first a victorious grin on his face as he looked down to you almost laughing.

‘Yeah, yeah, I am better.’ You giggled closing your eyes with a huge smile. Finally, being able to breath and think.

You were dressed again in less then a minute, and run your hand through Tom’s soft curls, helping him looking less… well, freshly fucked. You stood in front of him with a soft smile and flushed cheeks, ready to head back to the office, already thinking about a cover story.

‘Wait.’ Tom whispered and pulled you back to his body, holding you close, kissing your lips softly. ‘Let me do this right, at my place, tonight. Be good at work today, and I promise I’ll take you home and bend you over every piece of furniture I have.’ His voice made shivers running down on your spine. It was an offer you couldn’t say no to. You simply nodded, looking at those pretty brown eyes and you already couldn’t wait your shift to be over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> If anyone is up to it, please leave some comments it would be greatly appreciated.  
> I am still trying to figure out the style to write him and the style to write smut with Tom, so just let me know your thoughts!


End file.
